warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote
'Zu deinen Fragen' Hallo Waschbärpfote und herzlich Willkommen im Wiki :), Ich werde jetzt mal auf möglichst alle deine Frage antworten. 1. Für deine Charaktere und Clans solltest du eine neue Seite erstellen. Um eine neue Seite zu erstellen musst du in der oberen Ecke auf "Mitmachen" klicken, dann öffnen sich mehrere auswahlmöglichkeiten. Nun musst du auf "Seite hinzufügen" klicken, daraufhin öffnet sich ein Fenster, in dem du den Titel der Seite eingeben musst. (Name deines Clans, deines Charakters, etc.) Zum schluss musst du nur noch auf "Neue Seite" klicken und kannst nun deine Seite bearbeiten. Falls der Titel der Seite schon vergeben ist, z.B. der Name eines Charakters, solltest du dann hinten an den Namen soetwas wie (by Waschbärpfote) oder so eingeben. 2. Geschichten schreibst du ebenfalls auf neue Seiten. 3. Die Gesichten von anderen kannst du lesen, in dem du auf die Kategorie "Geschichten" gehst. Diese Kategorie findest du auch auf dem oberen blauen Balken. Du musst nur auf "Geschichten" gehen, dann werden dir auch noch weitere optionen angezeigt. Z.B. Kurzgeschichten, Fanfictions, etc. Nun musst du dir nur noch in einer dieser Kategorien eine Seite aussuchen, diese anklicken und kannst nun die Gesichte darauf lesen. 4. Die Buchcover werden mit Programmen wie Gimp, Paint, etc. selbergemacht. Du kannst deine Cover so erstellen, wie du willst, doch ich würde dir zum Cover gestalten das Programm "Gimp" empfelen. So, das waren jetzt erstmal meine Antworten. Solltest du dennoch noch Fragen haben oder hast etwas nicht verstanden, kannst du mich auch nochmal anschreiben. Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 50px 09:18, 13. Aug. 2015 (UTC) 'Kurzgeschichte schreiben' Ich wollte mich für deinen lieben Gruß auf meiner Seite bedanken und dir sagen das ich sehr gerne eine Geschichte mit dir schreiben will ;) Schreib doch einfach wenn du schon weißt worum es gehen soll , wann , wer usw. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung was Tilden sind :( Ich hoffe das ist kein Problem . LG Broncekralle ( Broncekralle , Broncekralle , Broncekralle ?? ) Da oben steht es, unter: Dies ist eine Diskussionsseite... Tilden sind diese Wellendinger ~ (Wenn ich vier hintereinander mache steht da nur irgendsoeine komische Abkürzung nämlcih UTC, das bringt halt irgendetwas, niemand weiß genau was ;) LG Waschbärpfote) 'Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 18:25, 8. Sep. 2015 (UTC)' Ja es ist schwierig etwas zu finden, das ganze mit Prophezeiung und so ist ja langsam auch nicht mehr so spannend, oder? Können wir uns auf eine Diskussionsseite zum Diskutieren einigen, langsam wird es nämlich ein bisschen durcheinander. Ich schlage vor wir reden bei dir weiter, ja? 'Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 18:29, 8. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Liebe grüße Waschbärpfote' Ok danke , weiß nicht von mir aus können wir bei dir schreiben ;) Aber guck dir Verloren mal an . Da Solls um zwei Schwestern gehen. Die suchen sich Instinkt tief und es giebt auch eine Prophezeiung für die beiden . Eine Lebt im Clan und die andere ist eine Streunerin . Wir können die Story aber auch noch mal überarbeiten ;) LG Broncekralle ~ ~ ~ ~ 'Coverentwürfe' Ich habe mal zwei Coverentwürfe gemacht ;) Sind nicht so gut geworden weil ich sie gemalt habe , aber wenn dir eines oder beide gefallen darfst du sie gerne benutzen thumbthumb|Bild für Waschbärpfote 2 LG deine Bronce ~ ~ ~ ~ Gefallen dir die Cover nicht ? Ich finde sie auch nicht so schön :) LG deine Bronce Broncekralle (Diskussion) 10:09, 12. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Doch, das erste gefällt mir sehr gut, aber ich verstehe einfach nicht wie ich es einfügen kann...und ich würde es auch gerne selber machen! (Wegen dieser Auszeichnung) Aber ich verstehe es nicht ganz. Kannst du es mir erklären? LG WaschbärpfoteWaschbärpfote (Diskussion) 10:34, 12. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Kommt drauf an ob du mit dem Computer schreibst . Wenn ja dann nicht , die Bilder füge ich nämlich mit den I Pad ein LG Bronce ~ ~ ~ ~ Ja, ich schreibe mit meinem Computer :(, schade! Kannst du einfach unter Vermächtnis der Dunkelheit, das erste Cover einfügen? (Das mit dem großen Gesicht?) LG WaschbärpfoteWaschbärpfote (Diskussion) 06:55, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Ja , aber dann musst du mir später auf der Seite die Erlaubnis geben ( glaub ich ) LG Bronce ;) Ups , Broncekralle (Diskussion) 07:31, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) 'Verloren' Hi Waschbärpfote;) Ich dachte das im vierten Kapitel vielleicht eine Dachsfamilie das Lager stürmt und Dunkelkralle versucht Silberpfote zu töten ( natürlich unauffällig) um es so aussehen zu lassen als ob es die Dachse waren . Silberpfote wird von Mondlichtstern gerettet , die dabei ihr Leben opfert . Und Dunkelkralle wird Anführer . Wie findest du das ? Ich muss es natürlich erst noch schreiben, aber ich weis nicht ob das vielleicht zu schnell passiert . LG Bronce Broncekralle (Diskussion) 07:47, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hey Bronce! (Ich würde dir jetzt gerne einen Abklatsch-Smiley schicken, aber leider gibt es hier keine Smileys) Dankte für das hinzufügen des Bildes :) Was die Idee betrifft...sie ist richtig cool, wir müssen nur überlegen ob ich es dann rechtzeitig schaffe, weil: 1. Kapitel: Mutter 3. Kapitel: Hund und Farmkatzen 5. Kapitel: Aufbruch von den Farmkatzen, die der Meinung sind, sie muss entweder zu ihrem Geburtsort, oder noch wahrscheinlicher zum Todesort ihrer Mutter. 7. Kapitel: Eventuell Ankunft am Wald, es sei denn du möchtest im 6. Kapitel schreiben, dass Silberpfote Blacky vertreibt. Ah, ich habe eine super Idee: (egal ob 6. oder 7. Kapitel) Meine Idee: Blacky sitzt an der Stelle, an der ihre Mutter gestorben ist. Sie möchte irgendetwas finden von dem sie noch nicht weiß was es ist (wie ihre Mutter es gesagt hat), außerdem hat sie wieder hunger und jagt im Wald. Silberpfote bemerkt sie und sieht ihre Chance zu beweisen wie Loyal sie ist; sie muss diese Katze vertreiben! Also greift sie Blacky an, diese ist aber Stärker. Alle hacken auf Silberpfote herum weil sie nicht mal ein "Hauskätzchen" vertreiben kann. Deshalb hasst Silberpfote Blacky. Blacky hasst Silberpfote weil sie ihr Wunden zugefügt hat und ihr die Beute vertrieben. Oder? Wer schreibt die Scene? Gefällt sie dir überhaupt? Ist ja in etwa so wie du auf deiner Diskussionsseite vorgeschlagen hast ;) LG WaschbärpfoteWaschbärpfote (Diskussion) 08:04, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hey tolle Idee ;) Vielleicht sollte ich sie schreiben weil danach ja auf Silberpfote rumgehackt wird , du könntest dann schreiben das Blacky Weg läuft zu einem anderen Clan ;) LG Bronce Hey tolle Idee ;) Vielleicht sollte ich sie schreiben weil danach ja auf Silberpfote rumgehackt wird , du könntest dann schreiben das Blacky Weg läuft zu einem anderen Clan ;) LG Bronce Broncekralle (Diskussion) 11:35, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Ja, das ist gut. Dann wäre das Kapitel 6. Okay? Ich freue mich schon auf ihr erstes zusammentreffen! Achso und hier sind dann noch die Links :) Die zu Verloren, Vermächtnis der Dunkelheit (Falls du irgendwann mal von hier aus da drauf willst) und mein Profil/Meine Diskussion? Verloren Vermächtnis der Dunkelheit Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 12:36, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) 'Himmelsrichtungen Wiki' Hey Waschbär ;) Ich habe ein eigenes Wiki erstellt . Himmelsrichtungen Clans Wikia ;) Schau doch vorbei --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 13:57, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hey Bronce, ich war grade drauf :) Voll cool! Bist du Aschenstaub? Ich wäre gerne Salzbrise oder Federflügel aus dem WestenClan oder Wasserschatten oder Nebeltanz aus dem OstenClan :) Darf ich Federflügel UND Nebeltanz nehmen? Gerne ;) Denk nur daran das du auch Geschichten über die beiden schreiben solltest . D. h. Du kannst entweder zwei , über jeden eine , oder eine mit beiden schreiben . Ja ich bin Aschenstaub . Ich fange gleich mit der ersten Geschichte über sie an . Freue mich schon auf den Anfang deiner Geschichte/n ;) LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 17:05, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Ich glaub eine reicht mir doch :) Ich habe Nebeltanz gewählt. Federflügel finde ich inzwischen doch nicht mehr so cool wie sie, zumal ich sie nur nehmen wollte, weil Federschweif meine Lieblings-Warrior Cats-Katze ist. (OMG-Wie soll man denn das Richtig schreiben????) Aber wie soll man da eine Geschichte schreiben, wenn die anderen User aus dem Himmelsrichtungen-Clans Wiki selbst noch entscheiden ob eine Katze die ich in meiner Geschichte benutze und als weiblich beschreibe, in ihrer Geschichte nicht doch männlich ist??? Ich bin ein bisschen verwirrt. Sobald das geklärt ist fange ich an und ich habe auch schon eine Idee :) Ich würde gerne Heideblüte als ihre beste Freundin nehmen, aber wie kann ich denn sicher sein, dass die Person die Heideblüte übernimmt, auch Nebeltanz' beste Freundin sein möchte? Und wenn ich sie in Nebeltanz' Geschichte eine wichtige Rolle spielen lassen möchte, dann müsste Heideblüte doch auch in ihrer Geschichte das selbe erlebt haben? Liebe Grüße, Waschbärpfote 'Das Geschichten Wiki' Sucht mal dieses Wiki, es ist total toll, zumindest für alle, die außer Warrior Cats noch was anderes lesen ;) Ich habe dort auch schon meine erste Geschichte veröffentlicht. Schaut doch mal vorbei, ich habe dort den selben Benutzernamen :) 'Signaturen' Hallo Waschbärpfote! Du hattest mich auf der Disk gefragt, wie ich meine Signatur bekommen habe (; Mir hat sie Onyx gemacht...leider kann ich selber keine machen sry sonst könnte ich dir auch eine machen...also du kannst Onyx oder Starforce fragen. Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 17:25, 20. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Okay, danke! Mache ich dann vielleicht mal :) Ich glaube aber, ich habe dich das auf Bronce Disk gefragt, ist aber eigentlich auch egal, LG Racoonpaw :) Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 12:39, 24. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Verloren Hört sich gut an ;) Hast du noch eine Idee was ich in meinem Kapitel schreiben könnte ? Ich habe zwar jetzt schon eins fertig , aber ich weiß nicht ob es so gut geworden ist :D Ich würde sehr gerne ein zweites Buch nach dem ersten mit dir schreiben ^^ Aber lass uns auf jeden Fal zuerst das hier beenden XD Was könnte denn eine Prophezeiung sein .... Ich habe nämlich keinen Plan . Aber ich würde sagen das wir etwas mit ihrer Vergangenheit auftischen . Also eigentlich nix mit SternenClan odet ? Eher wieder mit deren Mutter . Vielleicht könnten wir etwas mit ihrem Vater machen . Soll Wacholderpfote ( hast du schon eine Ideer für seinen Kriegernamen ? Ich nicht XD Vvlt. Wacholderduft ( aber das ist so weiblich ) mit in den Weidenclan wechseln und Silberpfotes Gefährte werden ? So mehr schwirrt mir gerade nicht im Kopf rum . Also bitte Antworte sobald du das siehst Waschbär ^^ Also ... Liebe Grüße Bronce --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 21:01, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Ja, so ähnlich habe ich auch schon gedacht, sowohl das mit dem Vater, als auch das mit Wacholderpfote. Also, ich finde wir sollten uns um die zweite Prophezeiung noch nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Das mit Wacholderpfote sehe ich auch als größtes Problem. Lösung 1: Er kommt mit. Lösung 2: Silberpfote lässt es seinetwegen doch bleiben. Lösung 3: Es wird einfach nichts mit den beiden/Es war was, aber sie haben dann doch eingesehen, dass es nichts weden kann. Lösung 4: Wir lassen sie sich heimlich treffen und das tun sie bis an ihr Lebensende. Lösung 5: Wir lassen sie sich heimlich treffen, aber irgendwann sehen sie ein dass es nicht geht. Lösung 5: Wir lassen sie sich heimlich treffen und Silberfrost wird schwanger. Lösung 6: Silberpfote bleibt in ihrem Clan und trifft sich heimlich mit Blacky. Lösung 7: Blacky wechselt in Silberpfotes Clan (aber das finde ich nicht gut.) Lösung 8: Es bleibt einfach alles so wie es ist. Fals es noch weitere Lösungen gibt, kannst du sie gerne hier aufzählen. Namen für Wacholderpfote wären: - Herz, - Pelz, - Blick...was anderes weiß ich auch nicht :( Aber vielleicht gefällt dir ja was davon. Was dein Kapitel angeht, muss ich natürlich wissen um was es im vorgesehenen kapitel geht. Freust du dich auf Halloween? Ja Halloween wird gruselig XD Dir auf jeden Fall schönes Süßes oder saueres ^^ Ich habe für Wacholderpfote eventuell Wacholderherz , -Duft , -Stich , - Pelz oder -Ranke . Sollen wir die Leser abstimmen lassen ? Mit Silberpfote.... Ich würde machen sie kommt in den Weidenclan weil Dunkelstern sie töten will . Von Wacholderpfote oder den halt Wacholder.... Kann die sich aber nicht losreißen, sie trifft sich mit ihm . Damit könnte ja Vvlt. Das Kapitel des zweiten Buchs starten , also mit einem Treffen der beiden . Sie könnte auch im Laufe des zweiten Buchs schwanger werden , was dann mit ihrer Familie also Wacholder... , der Jungen und Blacky geschieht , also ob sie zusammenkommen oder so können wir uns ja dann noch überlegen ^^ Schaurig schönes Halloweeb wünscht dir deine Bronce --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 08:28, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Danke für den netten Text auf deinem Profil ^^ Ich will mir eine Signatur zulegen , aber ich habe keinen Plan für einen Text , nur so originelle Ideen wie Das Leben schreibt seine eigenen Geschichten oder Wörter können schärfer sein als Krallen . Sonst habe ich noch Act like Firestar , think like Sourge gehabt , aber das klingt so brutal . Hast du eine Idee ? LG deine Bronce --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:36, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) '''Fan Art ^^ Hey ich habe ein Fan Art Bild für dich gemalt ^^ Soll Blacky darstellen , als sie noch eine Einzelläuferin war XD thumb Ganz liebe Grüße Bronce XD --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:56, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Sry , schon wieder ich . Hast du das mit dem Himmelsrichtungen Clan Wikia mittlerweile verstanden ? Oder soll ich es dir noch mal ausführlich erklären ? ;) LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:58, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ja, erklär es mir nochmal :) Ich mach eine Abstimmung wegen dem Namen, ich finde es ist eine gute Idee. Für die Signatur finde ich die ersten beiden Sachen eigentlich echt gut, vorallem das zweite, weil es ja auch zu Warriors passt. Ich bin da leider sehr viel unkreativer was solche Sprüche angeht. :) Weißt du wie man diese Signaturen macht ??? Ich würde auch so gern eine haben, aber ich bin zu dumm um zu verstehen wie es gehen soll :p Dir auch ein schönes Halloween :) Aber ich glaub ich bin ein bisschen zu dumm für diese Abstimmung, also musst du sie selbst auf deinem Profil erstellen :) LG Racoon Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 17:38, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Ich glaub ich frag einfach erfahrenere Nutzer ob sie mir eine Siggi machen , hab auch kein Plan wie das geht sry Zum Himmelsrichtungen Clans Wiki Ja na klar :) Also ... 1. Du suchst dir einen Hauptcharakter auf der Hauptseite des Wikias aus . Egal welcher Clan , bloß nicht die , hinter denen ein ! Ist . Die sind schon vergeben 2. Du sagst mir Bescheid und ich reservier dir den Charkter 3 . Du schreibst Geschichten aus der Sicht deines Charakters . Dabei kannst du mit dem Rest der Clans machen was du willst . Du kannst zum Beispiel Einzelläufer zum Clan kommen lassen , Katzen betrogen werden lassen oder auch Katzen sterben lassen . Wichtig ist nur das du mit der Hierachie auf der Startseite startest , oder falls du aus den Jugendzeiten deines Charakters schreibst darauf zurück kommst . Ich hoffe es ist so verständlich ^^ LG Bronce ( das heißt es ist egal was bei den anderen mit den Charakteren passiert . Zum Beispiel könnte bei mir Nebeltanz die beliebteste Kätzin des Clans sein , obwohl sie bei dir keine Freunde hat ^^ ) Zur Umfrage Hab ich bereits gemacht ^^ Zur Story Hast der einen Plan was bei mir passieren soll ? Zum Fanart Hat es dir gefallen ;) ? LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 13:23, 1. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ja, das FanArt finde ich schön. Gut dass du die Umfrage gemacht hast. Zur Story: Du könntest dafür sorgen das Silberpfote nachts ins WeidenClan-Lager einbricht, weil sie so verzweifelt ist. Dort sucht sie dann nach Blacky Nachtpfote. Ob die beiden Rede, überlasse ich dir (PS: Wenn dir das zu durchgeknallt ist weiß ich auch nicht...) Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 09:28, 2. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hi XD Ich habe das Kapitel jetzt ein wenig anders gemacht , Dunkelstern bedroht Silber , doch Wacholder rettet sie . Dunkelstern flüstert ihr noch ins Ohr das sie niemals sicher sei . Dann ist das Kapitel vorbei . Geht das auch ? Ich habe das Kapitel schon halb fertig und schreibe wahrscheinlich gleich noch weiter ;) LG--Broncekralle (Diskussion) 15:16, 1. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Natürlich geht das. Solange du nicht plötzlich vorhast dass Blacky im 2. Kapitel stirbt kannst du doch wirklich alles ändern was du willst. Ich habe es geschafft W-Lan zu bekommen und kann jetzt wieder perfekt mit dir schreiben. Du kannst auch in meinen Kapiteln kleine Sätze ändern sodass sie für dein nächstes Kapitel gut funktionieren. Gut wäre aber, dass du mir sagst was, denn sonst merke ich es vielleicht gar nicht und setze im nächsten Kapitel ein wissen voraus, dass bereits nicht mehr drinnen ist XD. Nochmal zum Fanart: Es ist wunderschön. Ich finde dieses leuchte-Ding-Effekt (tut mir leid aber mir fällt kein passenderes Wort ein) echt schön. Ich wundere mich nur gerade, dass sie eine weiße Schwanzspitze hat, denn eigentlich sind ja nur ihre Ohrspitzen weiß. Aber wenn du willst kann ich das auf Blackys Seite ändern, nur passt es dann nicht auf dein erstes Bild...?! ;D Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 09:28, 2. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ne das Fanart ist nur für dich ( steht ja auch fett für Waschbärpfote drau XD ) Du kannst an dem Kapitel gerne alles ändern was dir nicht gefällt . Ich habe eine Hierachie Seite zu Verloren erstellt ( Hierachie zu Verloren ( von Waschbärpfote und Broncekralle ) ) damit wir mit den Katzen nicht immer so durcheinander kommen . Ich hab den Feldclan schon erstellt ( also auf der Seite ) du müsstest den Weidenclan also noch machen . Wie machen wir es mit Sandclan und Bergclan ( die wollten wir doch nehmen oder ? ) LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 17:23, 2. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS : les dir mal Fairy Tales of Weath Clan durch , wenn du Zeit hast ^^ Okay, Fairy Tales of Weath Clan werde ich im Auge behalten. Hab aber grad nicht sooo viel Zeit, trotz Ferien. Immerhin bin ich jetzt wieder zuhause und nicht mehr im schönen Frankreich. Ich würde wieder sagen dass jeder einfach einen übernimmt, oder? (PS: In den Hierarchien sind immer nur die Katzen aufgelistet die auch vorkommen insofern wird es nicht so ewig dauern bis alle Charaktere genannt sind). Mir ist es egal was ich nehme, ich sag jetzt einfach mal ich nehm den BergClan, aber wenn du lieber den BergClan als den SandClan nehmen willst, sag mir ruhig bescheid. Das war's dann auch schon. ♥ Lg Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 13:56, 3. Nov. 2015 (UTC) 'Verloren Ende' Hi Bronce! Okay ich habe jetzt mal einfach die ganze Geschichte in einzelnen Handlungssträngen durchdacht, wie wir es machen könnten. Wenn du noch andere Ideen hast (gerne auch ganz andere, denn das ist ja auch wirklich nur eine von tausend Varianten) sag sie mir bitte, das ist wirklich nur eine Idee. (Mein erster Entwurf sozusagen) (Falls du die Kapitel-Idee von 16 und 17 nicht magst, sag mir einfach eine Alternative, in der es zum selben Ergebnis kommt. So, das war mein erster Entwurf von wie es weiter gehen könnte. Was sagst du dazu? Ganz gut , aber ich würde sagen das die neue Anführerin nicht Nachtstern wird . Schließlich war sie ja auch an dem Mord beteiligt . Ich schlage vor , die will Dunkelsten helfen Silber zum töten und wird getötet . Wie wärs mit Brandschatten bzw. dann Brandstern ? Und sollten wir nicht auch noch ein schönes Ende für Laubbach und ihre Jungen finden ? Und Vvlt . Auch für Mondpfote und Goldpfote ^^ Sonst ist das Konzept gut . Da müssen wir glaub ich nichts mehr dran Enden . Also wenns geht bloß noch : - Nachtstern zu Brandstern oder jemand anderes - Laubbach+Jungen - Mondpfote + Goldpfote LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 18:43, 3. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ja dann nimm du ruhig den Bergclan ;) Ich habe jetzt noch zwei drei Katzen in die Hierachie geschrieben , die bis jetzt noch nicht vorkommen . Dann kümmer ich mich um den Sandclan . Ihr Anführer ist Pfauenstern , deiner ( also Bergclan) hieß glaub ich Eisenstern . Guck mal im Größe Versammlung Kapitel nach ^^ Ich fange morgen oder so mal an mir Namen für Katzen des Sandclans aus zudenken ;) Kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen , du hast ja Urlaub ^^ LG--Broncekralle (Diskussion) 18:48, 3. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ich würde sagen Brandsterb wird nur vom Feldclan beschlossen . Ist ja deren Sache , und nicht die der anderen Clans , oder ? Die Idee mit Zitronenjunges finde ich gut ;) ( also das er Laubbach von SternenClan aus besucht ) Sonst war da nichts ... Oder ? LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 12:24, 4. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Habe ich schon gelesen ^^ Echt gut << I hate Blackpelt !>> Soll ich auch ein Special Adventure schreiben ? Für unsere Verloren Staffel ( die übrigends noch einen Namen braucht ) wie hast du das Anfangszitat gemacht ? LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:22, 4. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ja ich kann dir die Umfrageb reinsetzen . Nur jetzt gerade nicht , sorry , ich schreibe morgen eine Arbeit und muss noch dafür lernen :( LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 12:54, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey :) Klar, ich würde gerne bei deinem Short Adventure mitschreiben.^^ Und ich kann natürlich auch ein Cover dafür machen. Solltest mir nur sagen, wie es aussehnen sollte.^^ Lg A''s''h''y'' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenstreif|Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!]] 13:00, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) So, ich hab das Cover jetzt gemacht.^^thumb|126px Ich hoffe es geht so. Und jetzt nochmal zu den Umfragen. Um eine Umfrage zu machen, musst du einfach nur folgends in den Quelltext-editor (Code-Ansicht) eingeben: < poll > Frage (z.B. Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe) 1. Antwortmöglichkeit (z.B Blau) 2. Antwortmöglichkeit Usw. Du solltest aber zwischen den < > (wie auch immer man die nennt) und dem poll kein Leerzeichen machen.^^ Du kannst hierbei so viele Antwortmöglichkeiten angeben, wie du willst. Lg A''s''h''y'' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenstreif|Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!]] 13:57, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Frage (z.B. Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe) 1. Antwortmöglichkeit (z.B Blau) 2. Antwortmöglichkeit Usw. YAY! Ich hab's jetzt anhand von diesem Bsp. ausprobiert. Danke! Re: Hummelsturms Dummheit Ich habe das Bild hummelsturms dummheit.png genannt. So, wegen der Story: Ich würde schon sagen, dass Hummelsturm noch einen Bruder/ eine Schwester hat, daus dessen/deren Sicht ich dann schreibe.^^ Also, wenn du das 1. Kapitel und ich dann das 2. Kapitel schreibe, wer soll dann den Prolog schreiben? Oder soll die Geschichte keinen Prolog haben? Lg A''s''h''y'' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenstreif|Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!]] 14:38, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ehlichgesagt, würde ich auch lieber aus der Sicht des Bruders/der Schwester schreiben. Aber ich kann auch aus Hummelsturms sicht schreiben. Würde mir dann nur etwas schwerer fallen und ich bräuchte etwas länger zum schreiben.^^ Lg A''s''h''y'' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenstreif|Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!]] 14:51, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ich kann auch Hummelsturm übernehmen.^^ Ich versuch es zumindest mal. Ich kann auch den Prolog schreiben, du solltest mir nur mal sagen, was im Prolog und im 1. Kapitel passieren sollte.^^ Ich füg das Cover dann auch noch ein, aber Später erst, weil ich jetzt erstmal weg muss.^^ Lg A''s''h''y'' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenstreif|Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!]] 15:03, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Kategorien Entfernen Racoonpaw , Weißt du wie man Kategorien wieder rausnimmt ? Ich habe nämlich ein Short Adventure zu Mondlichtsterbs Anführerdasein erstellt und habe es unter die Seite Short Adventures Gestellt . Als ich dann aber auf die Seite gegangen bin stand da das sie Broken gehört :( Wie mache ich das wieder weg ? LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 15:37, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Okay ^^ Ich habe das Buch von Mondlichtstern schon angefangen . Es heißt die Ära des Krieges . Es dreht sich um Blutnebel ^^ LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 15:45, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ja ;( Pfade in die Vergangenheit finde ich gut :) LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 12:55, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC) So ... Ich füge mal ein was du geschrieben hast damit ich nichts vergesse XD . 1. Stimmst du mir zu, dass wir zwei Staffeln machen für zwei Handlungen und verschieden Charas? 2. Wie viele Bücher soll denn eine Staffel haben? Ich glaub nämlich nicht, dass wir 6 Bücher über Blacky und Silber schreiben können, ohne dass wir sie im SternenClan weiterverfolgen. 3. ^^ Iwie wäre das voll lol. Im dritten Buch sterben beide, dann schauen sie in den nächsten drei Büchern nach Silbers Jungen XD. Wenn dir das gefällt können wir eig. sogar das machen! 4. Wenn wir aber doch zwei machen, wie heißt dann die Zweite? 1 . Ja , dann in der zweiten auch wieder zwei Kätzinnen oder ? Silber kann ja von Wacholder Jungen kriegen . ( er heißt glaub ich dann Wacholderherz , bis jetzt haben zwei dafür abgestimmt , Wacholder heißt übrigens auf Englisch Juniper , fällt mir grad mal ein . Ich muss mal eine Hauskatze oder so so nennen ^^ ) 2. Ich fände drei Bücher und zwei Short Adventures pro Staffel ganz gut . 3. Ja , wir brauchen bloß irgendein Drama wie sie sterben , oder ? Aber das können wir auch nich planen wenn Verloren fertig ist 4. Wie wärs mit Verliebt ? Dann kriegen sich Wacholder und Silber erst im zweiten Band und Nacht muss sich auch irgdwen Krallen , oder soll sie einen lieben der diese Liebe nicht erwidert Das wars dann schon von meiner Seite wieder ( ich weiß ich aber zu viel XD ) Liebe Grüße --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:01, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ich habe wegen der Siggi gedacht : sollen wir uns beide eine machen lassen die Waschbärpfote oder Broncekralle je nach dem und Pfade der Vergangenheit nehmen ? Wäre doch cool ;) LG--Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:03, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC)